A Little Something To Remember Us By
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Fred and George leave behind something for future generations of trouble makers at Hogwarts....Snape is not amused. READ/REVIEW!!!! After you read it, tell me if I should add on, or let it be a one chapter story.


Fred and George are two of my favorite characters and I had to write this in tribute to them!  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, most talented writer in the world and overall great human being.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the last week of school in the last year of Hogwarts for the Weasly twins and they found themselves getting quite sentimental about their beloved castle. They had been sitting by the water of the lake, when an idea struck George.  
"You know old chap," George said to Fred, "I've been thinking. I think that we need to leave some kind of something at this school when we leave, you know, something that will ensure that our memory stays with Hogwarts for generations."  
"Good idea, but what do you have in mind?" Fred said looking up at his brother.  
"Hmmm, I don't know, any ideas?"  
"Well, it should be something useful to our species of students," Fred replied getting up.  
"Yes, and it should be something that we can claim and will always be attributed to us." The two twins sat thinking for a while then almost as if reading each other's minds, they cried out at once.  
"List of our best pranks!"  
"Ooh! Perfect," George said getting up, Fred following close behind him.  
"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know, best pranks we've ever pulled on Snape!"  
"Yes, exactly! Let's get to work!" And the two identical boys headed to the castle.  
  
*****  
  
"Done," George said holding up the completed list. The twins had spent two hours locked up in a secret room composing The List. After many alterations and revisions it was perfect, and it looked a little like this:  
  
Messrs. Fred and George Weasly are proud to bring you:  
  
The List Of What To Do To the Teacher You Love To Hate  
  
Is a certain teacher getting on your nerve? Are you at your wits end? Sometimes do you just feel like hexing the bugger of a teacher who gave you an F on the report you worked so hard on? Well here is your answer! Here are a few tested and trusted methods on revenge for the teacher of your choice! Our personal choice was the slimy git Professor Snape, please feel free to use any and all of these pranks on him, or any nasty teacher.  
  
1.Sneak into the hated ones bathroom and apply super glue to the hated ones toilet seat.  
2.Magically turn the water in the hated ones shower to hot chocolate or motor oil.  
3.Sneak into the hated ones office and enchant one of the hated ones teaching supplies to say embarrassing things about the hated on whenever the hated one touches it.  
4.*Rainy day prank* When hated one is walking somewhere in the rain, give hated one a package of filibuster's wet start fireworks disguised as a brown paper parcel. DON'T ALLOW HATED ONE TO SEE YOUR FACE!!!!  
5.At teatime secretly replace hated one's teacup with a biting teacup.  
6.Sneak a Wesley's Wizard Wheezes Canary Cream to hated one.  
7.Sneak into hated one's bedroom and magically change all of hated ones robes to hot pink. (Remember to put an anti-reversal charm on all robes)  
8.Go to Owlery and have every single owl in there deliver a message to Snape while he is still asleep. (As an added bonus have half the messages read 'Cheerio Chap' and the other half says 'Don't you just love owls?'  
9.Magically put an age line in front of the hated one's door. (Make sure the age limit is 250 years old and make sure that there is a consequence, such as having skin turn mauve, or to have teeth elongate to neck length.)  
10.This one is especially for Snape and Snape only! Sneak into the hated one's room and hang up a long green dress, a large witch's hat with a stuffed vulture on top, a fox fur scarf, and a big red handbag.  
  
We now entrust this list to you with the following instructions:  
·This list shall be passed from 7th year Gryffindors to 1st year Gryffindors.  
·This list shall NEVER pass into Slytherin hands.  
·You can play these tricks on as many teachers as you wish (you are even allowed to play them on Slytherins as well)  
·Everyone who owns the list must add a prank onto it (This is a self elongating list, you will never run out of room)  
·This list must be protected! Never let a teacher touch it, in order to keep it safe there is a shielding spell on it, the only way you'll be able to read it is to recite these words: We are pranksters through and through! Anyone else who sees it will only see a homework assignment.  
  
Now, go! Prank away!  
  
  
Three years later Professor Severus Snape was awoken by a flurry of owls, all of them dropping notes onto him saying "Cheerio Chap!" and "Don't you just love owls?" Furious, Professor Snape went into his bathroom and took a shower, only to find that his shower water had turned into hot chocolate. After wiping himself off the best he could, Professor Snape went to get dressed so he could track down the culprit, only to find that his normally black robes had all been changed to HOT PINK! Only one thing wasn't hot pink and that was a green dress with a long hat that had a stuffed vulture on top, and this was all completed by a large red handbag. Snape reluctantly put on a pink dress robe and went to go see the headmaster, when he found himself thrown back against the wall and felt his teeth grow at an alarming rate. As Snape sat in his room waiting for someone to come find him, he thought to himself: Those Weaslys have something to do with this, they will pay!   
  
  
Four hours later, two extremely successful red headed twins were sitting at their desks devising new pranks to sell at their extremely prosperous joke shop, when a barn owl flew in and dropped what the twins instantly recognized as a howler on their desk.  
"Hmmm, should we open it?" George asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Fred said opening the letter. As soon as the letter was opened an all to familiar voice filled the room.  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY! I KNOW YOU WERE SOMEHOW RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MORNING UPROAR! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT I KNOW YOU DID AND YOU CAN BE SURE THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR IT! YOU TWO HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS!!!"  
"Well, he didn't seem happy," Fred, said trying to look serious while at the same time trying desperately not to laugh.  
"Yes, Snape is not amused," George, said looking at the pile of ashes that the howler had turned into after finishing its recitation. "But doesn't it just give you a warm fuzzy feeling inside to know that a new generation of Snape agonizes are alive and at Hogwarts?"   
"Oh yes, very good news indeed," George said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the dark Gryffindor common room, a young girl sat in an armchair reading over a peace of parchment in her hands.   
"Well five done, and five more to go!" She said to herself. "I wonder what prank I will add to the list?" She sat thinking for a while then quietly put the list away and got up. As she exited the room she said quiet enough so only she could hear "Thank you Fred and George Weasly, wherever you are."  



End file.
